Gym Leaders
Gym Leaders the main job of a Gym Leader is to test Trainers and their Pokémon so that they are strong and resourceful enough to compete against the Elite Four in the games or the Pokémon League in the anime. If a Trainer defeats a Gym Leader in battle, then the Trainer earns that Gym's Badge. Every region has eight Gym leaders in different citys, you may challenge them at any time. For rules on Gym Leader battles please go to the rules page for further help. Challenging a Gym leader: You are allowed to challenge the Gym Leaders during any time, as long as you are at the correct city. Each Gym Leader will use the list pokemon, although you may add more as long as there orginaly listed are used. You may also allowed them to use evolutions of any listed pokemon (Ex, Brock's Onix can be a Steelix). The move sets for each pokemon is based on there levels, they may also know any TMs aswell. After you have earned all eight badges of the region you are allowed to challenge the Elite4. Kanto Gym Leaders 'Brock' City: '''Pewter City '''Badge: '''Boulder badge '''Pokemon: *'Geodude: '''Level 10 *'Onix: Level 12 '''Misty City: '''Cerulean City '''Badge: '''Cascade Badge '''Pokemon: *'Staryu: '''Level 18 *'Starmie: Level 21 '''Lt. Surge City: '''Vermilion City '''Badge: '''Thunder Badge '''Pokemon: *'Voltorb: '''Level 21 *'Pikachu: Level 18 *'Raichu: '''Level 24 'Erika City: Celadon City Badge: '''Rainbow Badge '''Pokemon: *'Tangela: '''Level 30 *'Weepinbell: Level 32 *'Gloom: '''Level 32 'Janine City: Fuchsia City Badge: '''Soul Badge '''Pokemon: *'Crobat: '''Level 36 *'Wheezing: Level 35 *'Ariados: '''Level 33 *'Wenomoth: 'Level 39 'Sabrina City: Saffron City Badge: '''Marsh Badge '''Pokemon: *'Kadabra: '''Level 38 *'Mr. Mine: Level 37 *'Venomoth: '''Level 38 *'Alakazam: 'Level 43 'Blaine City: Seafoam Islands Badge: '''Volcano Badge '''Pokemon: *'Magmar: '''Level 45 *'Magcargo: Level 45 *'Rapidash: '''Level 50 *'Arcanine: 'Level 50 'Blue City: Viridian City Badge: '''Earth Badge '''Pokemon: *'Exeggutor: '''Level 55 *'Rhydon: Level 58 *'Machamp: '''Level 56 *'Gyarados: 'Level 52 *'Arcanine: 'Level 58 *'Pidgeot: 'Level 60 Johto Gym Leaders 'Falkner City: Violet City Badge: Zephyr Badge Pokemon: *'Hoothoot:' Level 9 *'Pidgeotto:' Level 13 'Bugsy' City: Azalea Town Badge: Hive Badge Pokemon: *'Metapod:' Level 14 *'Kakuna:' Level 14 *'Scyther:' Level 16 'Whitney' City: Goldenrod City Badge: Plain Badge Pokemon: *'Clefairy:' Level 17 *'Miltank:' Level 20 'Morty' City: Ecruteak City Badge: Fog Badge Pokemon: *'Gastly: '''Level 21 *'Haunter:' Level 23 *'Gangar:' Level 25 'Chuck' '''City:' Cianwood City Badge: Storm Badge Pokemon: *'Primeape:' Level 29 *'Poliwrath:' Level 31 'Jasmine' City: Olivine City Badge: Mineral Badge Pokemon: *'Magnemite:' Level 30 *'Steelix': Level 35 'Pryce' City: '''Mahogany Town '''Badge: Glacier Badge Pokemon: *'Seal:' Level 31 *'Dewgong:' Level 33 *'Piloswine:' Level 34 'Clair' City: Blackthorn City Badge: Rising Badge Pokemon: *'Gyarados:' Level 38 *'Dragonair:' Level 38 *'Kingdra:' Level 41 'Hoenn Gym Leaders' 'Roxanne' City: Rustboro City Badge: Stone Badge Pokemon: *'Geodude:' Level 14 *'Nosepass:' Level 15 'Brawly' City: '''Dewford Town '''Badge: Kuckle Badge Pokemon: *'Machomp:' Level 16 *'Meditite:' Level 16 *'Makuhita:' Level 19 'Wattson' City: Mauvile City Badge: Dynamo Badge Pokemon: *'Voltorb:' Level 20 *'Magneton:' Level 22 *'Electrike:' Level 20 *'Manectric:' Level 24 'Flannery' City: Lavaridge Town Badge: Heat Badge Pokemon: *'Numel: '''Level 24 *'Slugma:' Level 24 *'Camerupt:' Level 26 *'Torkoal:' Level 29 'Norman' '''City: '''Petalburg City '''Badge:' Balance Badge Pokemon: *'Spinda:' Level 27 *'Vigoroth:' Level 27 *'Linoone:' Level 29 *'Slaking:' Level 31 'Winona' City: Fortree City Badge: Feather Badge Pokemon: *'Tropius:' Level 29 *'Pelipper:' Level 30 *'Skarmory:' Level 31 *'Altaria:' Level 33 'Tate & Liza' City: Mossdeep City Badge: Mind Badge Pokemon: *'Claydol:' Level 41 *'Xatu: '''Level 41 *'Lunatone:' Level 42 *'Solrock:' Level 42 ''*Note: This gym battle is a double battle* 'Juan' City: Sootopolis City Badge: Rain Badge Pokemon: *'Luvdisc:' Level 41 *'Whiscash:' Level 41 *'Sealeo:' Level 43 *'Crawdaunt:' Level 43 *'Kingdra:' level 46